


Old Soldiers

by Reyes3403



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyes3403/pseuds/Reyes3403
Summary: Jack and Ana are devastated when they see what has become of their old comrade and friend, Gabriel. He had claimed it was their fault, but having nothing to do with his smokey form they set out to seek the truth. Along their quest they discover some… disturbing details. Even more disturbing than their minds where willing to conjure.





	Old Soldiers

Soldier 76 trailed the streets of Dorado once again. This time, there was no child to slow him down. But, to be safe the figure known as the “Shrike” would watch his back and perhaps prevent any of Jack's famous mistakes. Underneath her mask laid an eye, burdened with the symbol of protection; but not for the protection of the bearer, instead for her comrades. Shrike held her Bionic Rifle at the ready and jogged behind Jack, making sure to protect him one way or another.

Soldier 76 was hunting Los Muertos once again. This time with much more success than the last attempt. He had the last criminal cornered down an alley cramped with the gangs merchandise. The man painted with glow-in-the-dark paint quivered in fear.

“Dios Mios, what the fuck do you want?! We’ve got nothin’!” The thug attempted to send a spray of bullets down the corridor, but was matched with the clinking sound of an empty clip.

“Maybe if you didn’t have something to hide you wouldn’t run so fiercely! Spit it out! What do you know of LumeriCo?”

“Uh-uh-the boss says they’re a power-hungry group...Like, uh…. Okay, some of us have been helping them out!” The criminal pressed themselves up against a box as Jack continued to approach, Ana loosened her sleep dart. “ A few chores here and there… But, uh…We stopped, okay? Sombra threatened to destroy our entire lives… Even after she’s left the gang for other things, she still controls us! And...uh, between you and me I think, she, uh, is just in Talon for..”

“You know, LumeriCo isn’t the only thing I am here for. What do you got in that box?”

“Uh… A gun!” He thrusted his hand inside the box behind him, grabbed the weapon and prepared to shoot “ And it will be pelting bullets into y-” Almost as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, he toppled to the ground, asleep.

Jack let out a heavy sigh and approached the machine gun lain strewn about on the floor. Ana came up right behind him.

“Funny how predictable these groups can be.”

She lifted the sleeping man none-too gently and hauled his snoring form into one of the many foam-filled boxes. Meanwhile, Soldier 76 adjust the straps of the weapon so it was in a more suitable state for being hoisted across his shoulder. Turning, he began walking, Ana soon by his side. The dou started picking their way back the path they’d came, through the narrow alleys of Dorado.

“He said something about Sombra and Talon, did he?”

“Out of all the things you take interest in, it’s this? What about LumeriCo? The weapon?”

“No, no.” Ana kicked at a pebble in the road. “ I was… Thinking about Gabriel.”

“Ana… I’ve taken notice at Necropolis. You’ve been trying to figure out what happened to him… Why? He’s our enemy now. Sure, he was our friend back in Overwatch, but that time has past.”

“Jack.” She sighed” Jack, I can tell. You want to know too… I still want to protect Gabe, even though he was sometimes so hard to work with… You just suddenly stopped caring about him. I remember having to stop you from yelling your head off at him several times, and having to assure him that his part of doing illegal things in Blackwatch helped us… Sometimes Gabe would spend hours venting to Angela because we were never there to make him feel that what he was doing was okay.”

“For what? He tried to kill us with that explosion out of pure hatred. How much more cold can a person get?”

“You really did stop being friends with him… If you had only bothered to ask how he was feeling, you would know that he would never kill so many innocents!” Jack couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

“Ana… who else could have caused the explosion?” 

“Why the fuck would he want to blow himself up!”

After walking a moderate distance, they reached their personal dropship hidden within an abandoned garage on the edge of town.

“Ana… Lets just return to base and… Talk there. This gun is hurting my back.”

“Alright, Jack. Don’t forget to actually cloak before we take off.”

With a few rumbles and a swoosh, they were gone. As the ship took off and began to flicker the same shade as the night sky, a dark shadowy figure approached… He seemed disappointed...

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Blizzard, not me.
> 
> And I believe (hopefully) that I will update with a new chapter every 2 weeks.


End file.
